Late Night Seduction
by lady-harte
Summary: Hermione takes a chance at seducing the man of her dreams.


*********

Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this. She felt so wicked. What she was about to do was just so wrong but after watching and waiting since she was fifteen, now that she had turned twenty-one she simply couldn't take it any more. She had to finish this once and for all and she was pretty sure that this was the way to do it.

For once and for all, she was going to get that man out of her system. Hermione had read the books and women's magazines and wasn't a total innocent when it came to seduction. This was going to work.

She pulled on a skimpy pair of black panties and matching lace bra then covered her barely dressed form with a long coat. She tied the belt in a secure bow but one strong pull of the cord and all would be revealed. Her cheeks flames and a trembling wave of excitement made her feel giddy.

With a last quick check in the mirror she grinned mischievously at her reflection and silently left her room. She walked quietly up the hallway to his room. Each step sounded so loud to her ears, but she managed to avoid the squeaky floorboards.

All at once the door to her left was yanked open; a hand shot out and pulled her inside then shut the door behind her.

Hermione stood face to face with Sirius Black and he did not look happy. A pair of black pajama bottoms hung low on his hips and his broad chest was bare. He looked just the way she imagined, tattoos on his defined arms and thick hair covering his chest, a snail trail dragging her eyes lower.

"And just what exactly do you think you're doing, Hermione?" He whispered harshly between gritted teeth.

"I – well I…" Oh god what was she doing? This wasn't what she'd expected. He wasn't supposed to be angry with her. "I was just…"

"You were just trying to compromise my best mate."

"Huh?" She blinked and it took a moment for her mind to click back on. "Your best mate? Remus is here?"

"Yes Remus is here. He had a fight with Dora last night and they needed a little time apart. But you knew that already, didn't you?" He shook his head and ran one shaking hand through his long black hair. "I thought better of you, I really did. But taking advantage of a man as kind and giving as Remus when he needs our support is pretty low."

"Now just a minute!" She returned, her voice an equally harsh whisper. "How dare you make assumptions about me and what right do you have to judge anyway. I mean, since when were you ever the lord of high morals?"

"I make assumptions as I see them. Some friend you are, how much have you and Dora been through together during and after the war. How could you go behind her back this way."

"That's enough!" Hermione slapped his arm and shoved is chest hard, huffing when even her hardest shove only managed to get him to back up half a step.

"Not even close," he growled and grabbed for her belt. "What do you have under this ridiculously large coat?"

"Don't! You are so barking up the wrong tree." She managed to squeak just moments before he pulled the belt and her coat fell open.

His gaze dropped to her scandalously undressed form, settling for a long moment on her lace covered breasts. "Holy shit, Granger."

All at once her back was shoved hard against the door and his large, hard body was pressing her deeper into it. Her breath caught in her throat and arousal flooded through her body right to her fingertips. She could feel the heat radiating form his masculine body. She could smell his spicy aftershave and sharp musk that was Sirius Black.

"Forget Moony," he murmured into her ear, his lips grazing hot and wet over her jaw. "Stay here and play with me." His hands skimmed over the soft flesh of her hips and caressed around her waist before rising higher to feel the sensitive underside of her breasts. "I'll make you feel good. Moony isn't the only one who can do it doggy style."

"Oh dear Merlin!" She gasped and her whole body flushed with heat. A cheeky smile tucked at her mouth. "I hear Remus can go all night."

He growled and she felt it shudder through her whole body. "Darlin' I'm gonna be keeping you entertained for at least three days."

Days! The thought had her body flooding with arousal all over again. "That's quite a sacrifice you're making for him. I hope he appreciates it."

"Oh yeah, he's going to owe me big time." He kissed her mouth, her jaw, her throat, her shoulder. "I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

She was laughing when he picked her up with ease and carried her to his bed. _I'll tell him later_.

**END**


End file.
